Deck:Fiery Fiesta
Strategy *If you have the goblin barrel in your four starting cards, throw it as soon as the elixir meter reaches 8. This will force the opponent to react hastily, they'll either throw in a troop card or arrows (sometimes fireball or zap). Make sure you position the goblin barrel directly in the middle of the princess tower. If they throw a spell card and it kills the goblins, then wait for them to retaliate. If they do nothing about the goblins then spam the crying emote until they act like a man. *If they throw in a troop to counter the barrel, then wait till they reach the bridge. If the opponent is making a push, then counter this push with the cards you have. If the push has medium hit-point troops (wizard, witch, musketeer etc.) in them, then use the fireball to cripple them. The fireball won't always kill them so make sure to have a valkyrie ready, deploy her as soon as they reach the first tile on your side of the bridge so that she can kill them. If the opponent deploys air units or swarms/hordes then wait for them to reach the center of the bridge and then counter with wizard or fire spirits, don't use the fire spirits if there is a dragon involved counter it with the wizard only when it comes within range of the princess tower. If there is a aerial push then use the fireball, wizard and fire-spirits accordingly. *If the opponent decides to start the game with a tank, such as a PEKKA, giant or golem, DO NOT place the inferno tower immediately. You need to wait till the tank reaches the bridge and then place the tower right in the center of your territory, three tiles away from the river, this will surprise your opponent as they were over-confident and didn't place swarm cards. Make sure the tower is within the sight of the tank, for example if the tank is coming from the right lane, then place the tower in the center-right position. If the opponent decides to back the tank with troops then deal with them using the fireball or the valkyrie (best in my opinion) or wizard or mini pekka (only use it when there are single troops like wizard or musketeer). Deal with the backup as soon as the tank is killed, if used too early they will start attacking the tank and will likely be killed by the backups. They will likely try to over-power the tower with swarms/hordes so make sure you've got something to counter them with. *Time for the main offensive push, if the opponent places the elixir-heavy tank on one side of the arena, then push on the other side and quickly destroy the tower. The cards you'll need are the mini pekka, valkyrie and fire spirits. Start with the valkyrie, place her on the first tile after the bridge, then place the pekka one tile behind and finally the fire spirits at the end. DO NOT place all three troops on the same tile otherwise the pekka will be in front of the valkyrie and the entire push will fail. This is a elixir-heavy push and will completely drain your elixir bar, but I assure you the tower will be destroyed within seconds. The valkyrie deals with ground hordes and acts as a tank, the mini pekka does the damage and the fire spirits deal with minions and bats n sh*t. *If the opponent decides to use the excruciatingly irritating spawner strategy (where they place goblin huts, furnaces and barbarian huts behind crown towers like p*ssies) then the only way to deal with them is by using the fireball, this will just reduce their HPs but its better than doing nothing. Also I would recommend using fireball against ALL buildings in the game, it would make things easier for you. *The main strategy in this deck is patience and logical thinking, timing is key when using this deck. DO NOT underestimate the opponent, they might have tricks up their sleeves too. As you have probably noticed, there are no air units and OP Legendary cards in this deck, just good 'ol cards which are easy to get and upgrade. There are a few weaknesses to this deck, I'm in arena 9 and the only vulnerabilities I've encountered are Sparky, Bowler, Lightening and Mega-Knight. These "annoying p*ick" cards are the reason why I get defeated sometimes, but encountering them is rare, so don't lose hope. I would recommend replacing the tower with inferno dragon so that you can deal with 3/4 of these weaknesses but remember it's not my first choice.